1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a feedback system for a bicyclist. More particularly, the present invention provides an indicator for time spent in an aerodynamic position while bicycling by utilizing a sensor that is activated when the cyclist is in an aerodynamic position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As in most sports racing, reduced air resistance is preferable and especially so in bicycle sports. Much time and energy has been spent attempting to reduce air resistance with aerodynamic helmets, clothing, bicycle designs and so forth. One of the most immediate ways to reduce air resistance while bicycling is for the rider to stay in a low profile, which is obviously more aerodynamic than sitting upright. As noted by bicycle enthusiast magazine, BICYCLING MAGAZINE, November 2013, “ . . . the biggest, most basic improvement any rider can make is still to ride with your hands in the drops (aerodynamic position) more often.”
An aerobar is an elongated bar that is typically attached to a bicycle handlebar, or alternatively, formed as a part of the handlebar itself. Although handlebars typically extend in a direction generally perpendicular to the path of travel, an aerobar is designed to extend generally along the direction of travel. When formed to be discrete from the handlebar, aerobars are formed in pairs. When positioned on the bicycle, the cyclist will use the aerobars to help support cyclist's weight while assuming a more aerodynamic profile.
The cyclist will typically bend over in an aerodynamic tuck position wherein the proximal portions of the cyclist's forearms (near cyclist's elbows), rest on pads attached to the handlebars with cyclist's hands and forearms extending forward of cyclist's chest, the cyclist's hands gripping the aerobar near its distal end to better pierce the air. The proximal end of the aerobar is positioned closest (rearward-most) to the bicycle frame while the distal end is farthest away (forward-most).
While the value of aerodynamics is generally understood, it is not applied consistently among riders and is not currently a data point available for analysis by the general public. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a training system to build the habit, enhance the feedback and allow the individual to recognize the value of maintaining the aerodynamic position and its impact on speed, heart rate, and so forth.
Therefore, it is preferable to be as aerodynamic as possible for as long as possible in a race and while training in general. It is also therefore desirable to provide feedback to a bicyclist of the benefits of being aerodynamically positioned as well as an incentive or reminder to stay in an aerodynamic position as much as possible. The current invention provides an inexpensive, effective, and more reliable apparatus and method of indicating when a cyclist is in the aerodynamic position and promoting staying in the aerodynamic position where the prior art fails.